Cowboy Funk: Typical life
by Brain
Summary: A typical day in Bebop; may turn into a typical week. Or not-so-typical week. No, not a S/F fic. R&R please, flames accepted. I don't know why it's PG-13 *yet* but I'm sure there's a good reason.
1. Early mornin' when I wake up

::Disclaimer:: I, in no way, own Cowboy Bebop. Do not sue. I only have a computer and a pair of pants.  
  
  
  
A Day in the Life of Bebop  
  
Faye lay stretched out on the couch. Naturally, she was sleeping. Ed lay at her feet, Ein snuggled next to her. The ship was nearing Earth. Again. Spike walked into the room, groggy, rubbing his day-old beard. He took a cigarette out from behind his ear and put it in his mouth. He didn't light it. He looked around the room and noticed Faye, Ed, and Ein sleeping. He winced, and slowly- quietly- headed out the room. He was almost to the door, when he tripped over a cable to Ed's computer. This time he grimaced and waited. He watched as Ed opened her eyes. She slowly trailed up to Spikes face. He stood perfectly still. Ed then smiled. Uh oh, thought Spike. "Good morning, Lunkhead!" Ed yelled as she suddenly sat up. Three things happened then. A yipping Ein was flipped off Ed's stomach, Faye woke with a start, screaming, "It wasn't me!" and Jet came stumbling into the room, saying, "Who's turn to make breakfast?" Spike put his hand to his forehead. "Great."  
  
(^_^' ~Tah-daaaaaah!) 


	2. Back where we started

::Disclaimer:: Once again, I, in no way, own Cowboy Bebop of it's characters. Don't sue. I need money for new pants.  
  
Earth was in full view now.  
  
Ein and Edward were at Ed's computer. Spike, momentarily interested in what Ed was doing, bent down to see. Unfortunately, he got too close, and Ed hissed at him. Ein yawned, and Faye walked in to watch the spectacle. Spike went unperturbed by Ed's snarling. He leaned a bit back to calm Ed. It didn't work. Faye giggled. Spike glanced at the growling Ed. He calmly put his hand in front of her face and flicked her nose gently.  
  
"Down," he commanded. Ed promptly sat back on her haunches and watched patiently as Spike finished reading. Faye stared in amazement.  
  
"Gee. I should try that," she said. Spike waved off her comment and went to find Jet.  
  
He found Jet in the room where he kept his bonsai trees. As usual, he was discussing something with them.  
  
"Mind if I interrupt?" Spike asked amusedly. If Jet felt silly talking to his plants, he didn't show it.  
  
"Not at all," he replied in a jocular tone. He trimmed a bit off one of his trees. Apparently, a little too much, because he picked up the small bit of plant and muttered, "Dammit."  
  
"Well," Spike continued, "I think Ed has found us a small bounty on Earth. You know, while we're there."  
  
"Really?" Jet said. "How much?"  
  
"100,000 woolong," he replied. Jet put down his shears and looked up.  
  
"Really? On Earth?" Jet scratched his chin. "Hmmmm. Might as well."  
  
Finally, they landed on the small rock called Earth. They landed near a small, deserted reservoir.  
  
Ed was having a grand ol' time with Ein on the lakeshore.  
  
"Heeeee-re, fishy fishy!" Ed cooed, as if the fish would come at her call.  
  
Faye looked up from where she was sun-bathing. Ed wallowed in the shallows splashing the water with a net while Ein yipped at her heels.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask," Faye muttered. Suddenly something large, wet, slippery, and very floppy landed on her exposed stomach.  
  
"Yaaaaahhh!" Faye screamed. Ed's net apparently couldn't hold the fish, because now it was on Faye. Ed laughed.  
  
"Faye-Faye caught the fish!" she squealed. Jet decided to come out of the ship at that moment.  
  
"Did she now?" he asked. "Well, that's the first time she's done something useful." Faye glared at him. Another large, wet, slippery, very floppy thing went flying. It landed on Jet's bald head. Faye and Ed squealed with laughter. Even Ein seemed to be smiling. That's when Spike walked onto the scene.  
  
"Well," Spike commented at Jet. "That's interesting." The fish was still on his head, wriggling slightly. 


End file.
